


Here in Your Aeroplane

by melodramatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A ton of fluff and smut, Dom!Tyler, Ed Sheeran songs, Josh is very sensitive, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, major fluff, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler and Josh were just really quite fond of each other.





	

It was a Friday night, and the only thing Tyler was doing was sitting at home binge-watching Netlflix, and not for the first time. His cat had fallen asleep on the arm rest next to him, and therefore had no more company.

There was half of an opened box of Chinese takeout on the coffee table in front of him, as he sat with his knees tucked to his chest, the chopsticks from his dinner still inbetween his fingers. He rolled them between his thumb and index finger, sighing to himself when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He took it out, and immediately smiled at the notification.

_(8:05) Josh <3: I'm bored :(_

_(8:07) Tyler: Same here. My cat fell asleep without me_

_(8:07) Josh <3: Haha, aw poor you. Have you had dinner yet?_

Tyler looked at the not-yet-finished takeout in front of him.

_(8:10) Tyler: Not really_

_(8:11) Josh <3: Wanna come over? I have way too many leftovers_

_(8:11) Tyler: Ooh, sounds good. I'm on my way :)_

With a smile on his face, and a extra skip in his step, Tyler got up from his couch and ran into his room, throwing a pair of sneakers on. He ran a comb through his hair, and straightened himself out in the mirror. 

He was in grey sweatpants and a yellow hoodie, and he looked a bit lazy, but then again, it was late enough at night where he could get away wth it. 

In his car, he let the radio play exactly what was on his mind. 

Tyler knocked on the door he had only ever been through once before, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was a bit nervous. Him and Josh had only been friends for a three months, and it was just last week that they kissed each other for the first time.

Oh boy, Tyler remembered it well.

They had gone to the local farmer's market together, when rain had begun to fall more suddenly than ever before. The clouds all rolled in within minutes, and before they knew it, both Tyler and Josh were racing back to his house, desperately trying not to slip in the puddles that reflected their laughter. 

Josh gave him warm clothes and offered to dry his hair for him, and they were both cracking up the entire time.

Josh had hooked his phone to a bluetooth speaker, and played music while they cooked dinner together with the ingredients they bought from the market, and when a new, slower song came on, they couldn't help but to get lost in the slow sway of the song, as their foreheads touched.

When their lips met, Tyler knew right then and there that everything in his life had led right up to that moment.

They hadn't spoken of it since, but it was on both of their minds.

So when Josh's front door swung open, to reveal a bright-faced and bright-haired young man, Tyler couldn't help the fact that his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," Tyler greeted, stepping into the house that was so much warmer than the outside. 

"Salutations," Josh greeted back.

Tyler immediately started laughing, "Salutations? Like the cracker?"

Josh paused, and his smile grew, "No," He said, "'Salutations' means hello. You're thinking of Saltines." 

Tyler's cheeks heated up and he laughed even more, "Oh, whoops."

Josh rolled his eyes fondly, and gestured for Tyler to follow him into the kitchen. Of course he did, and there was full-tupperware after full-tupperware sitting on Josh's counter. 

"Woah, what's all of this from?" He asked.

"Well," Josh scratched the back of his neck, "My family was supposed to come over today, but they had to reschedule because of some sort of doctor's appointment that my sister had. And I barely have enough refrigerator space as it is, so I need to get rid of some of this."

Tyler pursed his lips and nodded, "Well too bad they're missing out on..." He squinted his eyes and looked closely at the tupperware, "A whole lot of Mac and Cheese."

Josh busted up laughing again, and Tyler was enamored by how easily the boy was entertained. 

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Tyler said, a small grin on his face as he looked back up at Josh.

"What should we do?"

"We should put on some tunes."

"Like last time?"

"Like last time."

Josh bit his lip from smiling too large as he turned his bluetooth speaker on and connected his phone, not even bothering to waste time before clicking on a slower, sweeter song. 

Tyler walked into the living room with his head held high, and Josh exhaled air through his nose as Tyler placed his hands on the boy's waist, and Josh put his arms around Tyler's neck. 

_(She is the sweetest thing that I know)_

They lights were unintentionally dim from a lightbulb that had blown out in Josh's living room, and he just hadn't gone around to fixing yet. But, at the moment, he was glad he didn't, as it only added to the soft, and comfortable feeling that filled the atmosphere at the moment.

Their eyes were locked and full of an emotion that neither of them claimed to be ready to express. The moon peeked around the corner of Josh's cheap curtains, but not even the gaze of a celestial being from above could take Tyler's attention off of the celestial being in front of him. 

 _(Every night I'll kiss you, you'll say in my ear_ )

Goodness, Tyler's heart was so full at the moment.

_(Oh, we're in love, aren't we?)_

Tyler took a deep breath. Josh's large brown eyes asked a question that was about to fall from Tyler's mouth as he pushed the small of Josh's back, so that their bodies were pressed flush, and their foreheads touched.

"Do you feel that?" Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded. 

Tyler brought one of his hands up to gently cup one of Josh's cheeks. 

"Is this okay?" He asked, and when Josh nodded again, Tyler chuckled at the lack of the speech from the boy.

Nevertheless, he brought their lips together, and he tasted exactly how he had remembered from that one rainy day. 

Josh parted his mouth further and let Tyler's tongue roam around his mouth, and he moaned deeply into the other boy's mouth. 

Tyler gently pushed him forward so that Josh was against the wall, and Tyler kissed him harder, the sensation bring fireworks behind both of their eyes.

_(I feel safe when you're holding me near)_

Tyler brought his hand from Josh's cheek, bringing it slowly down his chest, and Josh let out a shaky breath when his hand grazed lightly over Josh's nipple. 

Their lips disconnected, and for a second, when they made eye contact, all Tyler could hear were the lyrics to the beautiful song vibrating through the walls.

_(She is the river flow in Orwell)_

Tyler brought his lips down to kiss at Josh's neck, and his hands were secure on his waist. One of Josh's hands were in Tyler's hair, and the other took a place on his forearm, and he couldn't help but squirm against the wall at the way Tyler's mouth felt against him.

Tyler brought his hand back up Josh's chest, this time, purposefully putting pressure on the boy's nipple with the heel of his hand, and Josh gasped, tossing his head back against the wall. 

Tyler cupped his cheek again and brought their lips together.

"Tyler," Josh breathed. 

Tyler hummed, biting softly at the side of his jaw.

"Can - wanna go to my bedroom?"

Tyler pulled away and nodded, following Josh to the room. 

_(Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs, baby)_

Tyler shut the bedroom door so that the low vibration of the song was all that was audible anymore. 

When he turned around, Josh was sat on the end of the bed, tracing his bottom lip with his fingers, and watching Tyler's every action carefully. 

Tyler walked up to him and straddled him, carefully pushing his chest down onto the bed, and hovering over him, his mouth barely touching Josh's.

Josh tangled his hand in Tyler hair and pulled him down, silently asking him to resume what they had been doing in the living room. Tyler's gentle hands found their way beneath Josh's shirt and pushed it up, grazing his hands all over Josh's skin. 

The boy moaned and squirmed beneath him, only kissing Tyler that much harder. He brought Josh's shirt over his head and began to kiss down chest.

He brought his lips around one of Josh's nipples, biting softly, his fingers pincing the other one. 

Josh arched his back off the mattress and gasped, his cock twitching in his pants. 

" _Tyler_ ," Josh moaned quietly, his eyes shutting tight, and his grip in Tyler's hair pulling harder than before. 

Tyler looked up at where Josh's skin was getting flushed and a light glow broke out where sweat had begun to form. Tyler tucked his hands under Josh's thighs and pushed him further up the mattress so that they were now fully on the bed, and Josh waited patiently for Tyler to get comfortable. 

Tyler kissed him hard on the lips.

"You're really sensitive," He observed. 

Josh licked his lips and chuckled, "Yeah, sorry."

Tyler shook his head, "Don't apologize. I like it."

Josh smiled as Tyler kissed him sweetly, and then removed his hoodie, and kicked his sweatpants off. He moved his lips down to Josh's lower belly, sucking a bruise into multiple spots, and Josh's leg twitched, as he put one hand back in Tyler's hair, and let one hand rest somewhere on the side of the bed, clutching hard to a pillow. 

Tyler unbuttoned Josh's pants and peeled them down his legs, throwing them on the floor by the bed. There was already a wet spot on his underwear where precum had gathered, and Tyler licked a fat stripe up the base of Josh's cock, stopping at the top to suck lightly on the head, right through his underwear.

Josh's hand got twitched from where it was still holding on tightly to Tyler's hair, and he used his other arm to push aimlessly at the headboard behind him. 

"Oh, Tyler, please, please - _Oh_ ," He chanted, the heels of his feet digging against the mattress as Tyler pulled his boxers down, and wrapped his lips around Josh's tip, and sucked farther and farther down, gripping the base of his cock, pumping his hand up and down slowly to smear his spit all around. 

Josh put both of hands in Tyler's hair, and tried desperately to distract himself so that he didn't cum right then and there. 

When Josh could hardly take it anymore, Tyler popped off, immediately moving up to kiss Josh passionately.

"I love the sounds you make," He confessed, reaching a hand down to palm his own cock through his boxers.

Josh simply breathed heavily, as his brain was far too scattered to do much else. 

"Want me to finish sucking you off?" Tyler asked.

Josh shook his head, "I-I," He swallowed hard, "I want you. Inside me."

Tyler nodded and reached into Josh's bedside drawer, assuming there were condoms in there. He was right. 

He took one and tore it open carefully, and then rolled it onto his cock, moaning at the momentary release of pressure. He kissed Josh sweetly again, and then gripped the boy's wrists, holding them down against the bed.

He lined himself up with Josh and slowly pushed himself in, Josh arching his back and clenching air into his hands.

Once Tyler was all the way in, he leaned down so that he was breathing right against Josh's face, and every single little sound that Josh made was amplified. 

He began to rock the both of them back and forth rather slowly, wanting Josh to get used to the pace. 

"Y-you can go faster," Josh choked out, as if he was reading Tyler's mind. 

Tyler did not hesitate. 

He began to go faster and harder, and Josh squeezed his eyes tight, throwing his head from the left to the right; his thighs shook, and he couldn't keep himself still and Tyler kept increasing his pace, his nails digging into Josh's wrists where they were being held down. 

" _Ah_ , I - Josh," Tyler mumbled, finding himself just as speechless as the man beneath him. He brought his lips down hard so that they crashed against Josh's, and every moan and groan vibrated through their lips, the soft music still seeping through the walls. 

"Oh, my God!" Josh cried, spreading his legs as wide as he could as streaks of white painted his chest. 

Tyler's thrusts got sloppy, but he still pushed as hard as he could until his lower stomach burned, the blood in his veins ran quickly through his body, and he shot everything he had into the condom. 

After only a few more thrusts, Tyler took himself out of Josh and tossed the condom on the side of the room, collapsing right into Josh's arms. 

Tyler brought his head up to kiss Josh softly again. 

And he knew right then and there that he could easily do this forever. 

The low hum of music through the walls finally lulled them to sleep, and neither of them had gotten more rest in years than they did that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Comments, ect always appreciated. 
> 
> Tumblr: ClinicallyForgotten
> 
> Stay alive, friends
> 
> (The song lyrics I used in this fic are from _Hearts Don't Break Around Here_ by Ed Sheeran)


End file.
